


Umma, Appa, Uhmuni, Abeoji [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, because she always calls her dad father, but her mom "mom", families are hard, sun's relationship with her parents and brother as filtered through korean language quirks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Umma, Appa, Uhmuni, Abeoji" by anonymousAlchemist.</p><p>"In Korean, Umma means Mom, Uhmuni means mother. Appa means Dad, Abeoji means father. Noona means older sister of a boy. Dongsaeng means younger sibling.</p><p>Sun, like all children, learn these titles first."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umma, Appa, Uhmuni, Abeoji [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts), [anonymousAlchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousAlchemist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Umma, Appa, Uhmuni, Abeoji](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675154) by [anonymousAlchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousAlchemist/pseuds/anonymousAlchemist). 



Length: 5:27  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/umma,%20appa,%20uhmuni,%20abeoji.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> An ITPE treat for cantarina. I hope you like it! :D
> 
> Thanks to anonymousAlchemist for letting me record this!


End file.
